


Finale (Can't Wait to See What You Do Next)

by GrumbotNGrianLover



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Hermitcraft SMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Code Words, Drama, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, a lot of it, why don't some of the hermits have proper tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumbotNGrianLover/pseuds/GrumbotNGrianLover
Summary: Xisuma established a panic code for a good reason.Unfortunately, it's been used multiple times, by and for people.He was just glad he made it.Note: The Chapters are not going to be in Chronological order. I might add Numbers to show which ones come before and after which ones.
Relationships: polyhermits
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. I'm Glad You Came - 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayflowers07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflowers07/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Panic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004934) by [mayflowers07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflowers07/pseuds/mayflowers07). 



> This is just to establish the code word and how it came to be. Nothing big had been planned for this chapter (and then as I am editing this before moving it to AO3, I decided to make it bigger by uh...adding a uh, small incident) and this isn’t going to be a long chapter at all. 
> 
> Notes: You are allowed to make requests. Ships are allowed. AUs are...iffy. This bundle of stories are all going to take place in the same timeline, so if you request a ship, be aware that I allow any ship to be requested, so it might not be as shippy and more left for interpretation. Then again, I’ve really taken to PolyHermits so...Who knows. As for Aus! I will specify in the chapter if it is an AU and not canon to the main timeline of the series of oneshots. 
> 
> Also, due to work, I won't be writing as often. Maybe like, one oneshot or two a week, for both my books.
> 
> You can request that people from outside Hermitcraft server get involved (example, Technoblade).

Xisuma had been organizing Hermitcraft for a while now, and some people have come and gone. Things normally were settled without issue. Normally, but recently there had been an incident. It ended up with multiple hermits getting hurt, and Xisuma was NOT going to let that happen again. They needed a phrase that they could say for any type of emergency. Be it a panic attack or injury, it had to be something to make everyone stop. He spoke with everyone. They agreed it has to be something short and quick to stay. 

They decided they would take a mob, and a color, and that would be the phrase. If someone says it, then everything is to stop. The color decided upon was red, because of stop signs. The mob that was decided upon was bees, as it was easy to say and representative of Xisuma, who was the admin and one in charge of organizing everything for Hermitcraft in the first place. The phrase ‘Red Bees’ was their stop sign. It meant that everything was to be stopped to take the situation seriously, be it someone being hurt, or in need of assistance.

They would not have a repeat incident like with Evil X. Xisuma would not allow someone to get that badly hurt again because people didn’t know to stop. Xisuma had been so worried for his brother when he went unconscious due to injury, and because there wasn’t a way to get everyone to quickly stop...Ex almost was made ten times worse...Xisuma had to resort to his void powers to move Ex and make sure he was okay, and he had been shaken. No more repeats. Injury, panic, illness? All of these things had to be taken seriously, even with respawn in place. It’s not good for a person’s mental health otherwise. 

The stress of it all definitely wasn’t good for Xisuma too. He had spent months worrying over Ex after he was injured because Ex had fallen into a temporary coma. It wasn’t fun. Xisuma hadn’t slept as well until Ex had woken up. At that point, he had been forced to take a break, and Ex, the tsundere, took over Xisuma’s job for a little while. Xisuma needed a break, after all.

Ex even got Keralis to help him make sure Xisuma would stop working. Xisuma had laughed it off, but he had been grateful to his brother for getting his friends to help. He hadn’t been able to relax all that much because of what had happened. He had been paranoid that Ex would get hurt again, and telling the others about that helped in a way he could never fully express. They had reassured him that Ex would be fine, and if anything happened, they’d make sure that everything was okay. However, Xisuma still established the code phrase, just in case.

It took three days. THREE DAYS after establishing the code phrase for it to be used. Xisuma had been HOPING that it would at least take a week. Not 3 days, and when he saw who used it, his blood ran cold.

**EvilX:** Red Bee

 **Keralis:** What?

 **Keralis:** WAIT 

**Impulse:** ??

 **Stress:** What’s wrong?  
**Keralis:** Guys! The Phrase? That Xisuma established? Kazoo used it!  
**Impulse:** OH!!!

 **Impulse:** OH SHIT  
**Cub:** Ex, where are you?

 **EvilX:** NetherhubPLSithurtssomuch

 **Xisuma:** I’m on my way, but I’m not near my portal and I JUST woke up.

 **Xisuma:** Can someone please go find him?

 **Keralis:** On my way.

 **Cleo:** I’m going too.

 **Doc:** I’m already in the Nether, but I’m not near the Hub. I’m making my way back as fast as I can.

 **BDubs:** Scar and I are heading there too! Scar is grabbing his rockets and I’m rushing to a portal.

 **Xisuma:** Ex, can you give an update?

Xisuma could FEEL his heart in his throat as he rushed. His brother was in trouble. Again. He was hurt _AGAIN!!!_ He rushed to his portal. The Netherhub. He went through and looked. “EX! WHERE ARE YOU??!” He didn’t get a response at first, and he could feel his heart rate pick up. “XANTHI! BROTHER PLEASE?!?”

BDubs and Scar came out through a portal and got to work trying to help Xisuma find Ex. It didn’t take them that long though. Doc showed up right around the time they found him. Ex was crying and hiding from any piglins that might spawn. He had fallen in the lava without any fire resistance and took a lot of damage. His helmet was cracked too. Everything hurt. 

Xisuma rushed over to him, killing all nearby mobs. “Ex! Xixi! Xanthi! I’m here! Your little brother’s here! Everything’s gonna be okay!” He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Doc carefully removed Ex’s helmet to begin applying healing potion to his burns and injuries. He shook violently as Ex sobbed from the pain and BDubs tried to steady him. He cried a bit as Scar carefully picked Ex up to go with Doc to get him out of the Nether. He gripped BDub’s arm as he stumbled with, not able to take his eyes off of his brother. Keralis showed up and helped BDubs with their admin who was in shock. He stayed close by as Scar informed everyone of them finding Ex, about how Doc was treating his injuries, and about the state that Xisuma was in. Xisuma didn’t care at that moment though. Ex had been hurt again and he was very shaken. Ex was going to be okay though. They got to him fast enough, and the potions worked their magic fast. It just left Xisuma extremely shaken and out of it. The Hermits were all super careful after that, knowing that Xisuma was out of it, and they all visited and helped where they could, even if it was just reassuring words or a hug. 

Xisuma didn’t snap out of his bad stall until his brother woke up and he hugged him crying. He had been so worried when Ex hadn’t woken up after passing out and stayed with him the whole time. There was some gentle reassurance from Ex that he’d be okay, and Xisuma refused to leave his side for a few days. It left everyone a bit shaken and no one wanted to be the one to set someone off. So for a week or two, nothing happened other than some build progress.

What broke the cycle was Grian getting bored and filling BDub’s entire castle with chickens. It was a free for all after that. A new shop got added where fried chicken was sold. Grian and BDubs laughed about it and things started to shift back to normal. Xisuma was glad things were getting better. Hopefully the phrase could be useful in the future for things that aren’t situations where his brother got hurt. He really hoped so.


	2. Got a Gun - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank gone wrong. A messed up hit. A shrunken sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4xJ3LoJLtM
> 
> Imma just share what I was listening to while writing.

Grian was expecting it. Jevin had hired Iskall to kill him. The AFK prank had gone wrong, sure, but he had tried to fix it. Of course, that hadn’t been enough for Jevin, which was fair. His prank gone wrong did result in Jevin’s death. Sure, he was able to speed fly with his wings to save Jevin’s stuff, but Jevin must have still been angry, because he hired Iskall, and then told Grian about it. He must have been very confident in Iskall’s abilities.

So, he had to prepare. He gathered what he needed and he built a safe room, his trap. He avoided using his watcher powers for this though. He didn’t want to risk someone finding out about his powers. At least with his wings, he could either hide them and use an elytra, or claim he customized his elytra to look like wings. He didn’t need to give the entire server a reason to hate him. He knew Watchers were hated and feared for what they could do. He knew watchers could break the code if they really wanted to...but he didn’t want to. He just wanted to build and have fun with everyone. Which included pranking his new and potential friends.

Now he just had to be paranoid and on the watch for Iskall. He couldn’t risk it. He started to do some work on his base and hummed a bit, forgetting a moment about his safe room. He hummed and hovered a bit with his wings until he got a little thing and was working on adding when he heard fireworks. He looked around and saw Iskall. He got fireworks out of his inventory and jumped, using them to outmaneuver Iskall, he even dropped into the water for a little bit before shooting out of it. He was panicking a little. He tried firing a few arrows, and he missed. He remembered the safe room and dove into his base, running back to hide. He then waited, and as Iskall came after him, he activated the trap. He had been so panicked though. He took deep shaking breaths and put a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. He got to the bottom where Iskall’s stuff was lying.

He put Iskall’s stuff in a shulker box and then climbed back up, the heat from the lava drying his sweater and making it shrink a little. He’ll be fine though. He took a shaky breath. His heart was pounding in his chest as he got a message from Iskall, asking him if he could bring him his stuff, and he replied only if Iskall wouldn’t kill him, which was a promise.

He had been looking at Iskall’s stuff and saw the enchantments, and realized how much danger he had been in. Sure, there was respawn, and the sword was bad, but the bow...one wrong arrow, and Grian would have fallen out of the sky and it would have been over. They’d know he was a watcher and it would be all over. He’d be forced to leave, or they’d actually kill him. He fell to his knees in his base, gripping his uncomfortably tight sweater. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t...He tried to calm down, but he couldn’t. He started to panic more. His sweater had shrunk too much and he was panicking. He could hear his communicator pinging like crazy, but he couldn’t reach out and grab it. He had dropped it when he fell to his knees. His wings flared out as he started to panic a bit, knocking some of his torches over as his vision went dark.

* * *

Iskall was starting to get worried. Grian hadn’t shown up and he wasn’t responding to any of his messages. He had borrowed some gear from Stress and went flying to Grian’s base. He hoped something hadn’t gone wrong. He flew down into the base, and the first thing he noticed was the lights being knocked over and the mobs, along with the shulker box that wasn’t in the middle of the room before. He saw it had his stuff and quickly swapped and got rid of the mobs, setting the lights back up. He then looked around. “Grian? Man? You here?” He froze.

He saw Grian, gasping for air, four eyes glowing purple with glyphs on him, his wings straining like they wanted to move but had seized up. He knew what Grian was just by looking, but the guy was crying and gasping, gripping his sweater and pulling it a bit like it was too small. He stepped forward and cut the sweater off. Grian panicked a bit, but he couldn’t move. “Okay...Grian, you need to breathe. I’m going to put the code phrase in chat to get Xisuma. I’ll make sure no one else comes, but he can help the best…”

Grian whimpered and wheezed. “K-Kay…” He took a few breaths, but he very quickly started to hyperventilate a little. Iskall frowned and quickly typed in chat and hoped people were online that day.

**Iskall:** Red Bee

**Xisuma:** What happened? What’s wrong? Where are you?

**Iskall:** Grian’s base. I think he’s having a panic attack, but he didn’t want anyone to see him. I figured you could help the best, since you probably know more about this than I do.

**Jevin:** Oh no. Was this because of the hit? It was supposed to be a joke...

**Mumbo:** The what?

**Scar:** Jevin, did you use Iskall’s hitman shop to call a hit on the NEW guy? The one who doesn’t really know any of us that well?

**Cub:** That’s kinda low.

**xB:** Do we need to come too? I could bring comfort stuff.

**Etho:** I’ve got chocolate.

**Iskall:** I’m serious when I say only Xisuma should come.

**Jevin:** I feel horrible now. I owe him an apology.

**Xisuma:** You can do it later. I’m on my way, Iskall. Try to keep him breathing.

**Mumbo:** I’m right next door. Do you need me to come?

**Scar:** I’m pretty sure he meant it when only Xisuma should go.

**Etho:** I’m worried now though.

**xB:** Same.

**Cub:** How about we all put together a box for him and we can put them in a chest that can be taken to him later. We can meet in front of the stock exchange.

**Jevin:** Yeah...I’m putting together an apology box now...

**Xisuma:** That’s a good idea. I’m almost there, and Mumbo, no. You stay at your place or go to the shopping district. I’ll keep everyone updated and let you know if and when you can come check on Grian.

**Iskall:** He’s stopped breathing X!

**Mumbo:** Grian…? Which floor?

**Iskall:** Don’t come Mumbo. Xisuma, bottom floor! Hurry up!

**Xisuma:** I’m here and coming down!!

**Scar:** Keep us updated….please...

Iskall heard the fireworks and saw Xisuma pull Grian into his hold. He let out a sigh of relief as Xisuma used some admin code to help Grian feel safer and calm down. He held Grian and got him a new shirt. “Do you feel better, Grian?” Xisuma asked.

He nodded. “Yeah...I do...I...thank you...Sorry about that...I just…”

Iskall frowned. “Not your fault dude. You couldn’t breathe. It’s understandable that anyone would panic. You should be more careful…” 

Grian blinked. “Wait, so you don’t think…?”

Iskall hummed a bit. “It was a shock, to see you’re a watcher, but you’re also you, and I like having you around. You’ve started so many fun things!”

Xisuma smiled. “See? I told you some wouldn’t judge you at all and you could find people to trust.”

Grian nodded and took a deep shaky breath. “You did. You did...Iskall? Thank you for getting Xisuma…”

Iskall hummed. “No problem, though we should probably get you clothed and update everyone.” Grian blushed and nodded. Xisuma smiled and informed everyone that Grian was okay and would be ready for visitors soon. The little bit of smothering and worry Grian got was well deserved, plus the apology and gift boxes. Grian was extremely thankful for that, and decided to use elytra for a while, with his wings hurting from how they seized up. Then it was back to the chaos.


	3. Blame it on the Humans - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim does some reflecting, and realizes that he cares more for his family than he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what song inspired me to write this Chapter. You can thank this song for this chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9731CSwQII

Grimdog hated Renbob. Bob grated on his nerves in so many ways, in ways that Dr. Renson, Dr. Renstien, Rendog, and Nigel never could. Grim honestly wanted nothing to do with him, but he was always grabbing him and dragging him into the accursed daylight. He was just glad he had his cloak. He normally stuck to wandering the End, or living in the Nether.

He knew Bob went to go hang out with Ren and Nigel. He honestly was glad. He didn’t have to worry about the sun or anything. The sun burned him like water burned an enderman. His cloak protected him and Bob pulling him around all the time worried him. He was actually starting to get a little bit worried.

It had been a few months since Bob last pestered him. Normally Bob pestered him all the time, but after he left to visit with Nigel and Ren, Bob hadn’t stopped by. He was starting to get worried, so he did the one thing he avoided doing for long periods of time…

He went to the Overworld.

It was cloudy so he didn’t have to worry about the sun. He quickly looked around. He found the Hippie camps and only assumed that they had to be somewhere near one of them, and he rushed around. He hated Bob. Bob was why he died.

_ He had been young. No older than 6. He and his brother were stuck living with their cousin after a fire that their parents died in. Bob was 12 and had been living on his own for a while. Ren was uncertain about the nature lover, but Grim trusted him.  _

_ So, he was sticking with Bob. They were exploring a cave to find materials to build a home, and to defend themselves. They had paused and Bob looked around frowning. “Grim. I need you to stay here and stay in the light. Ren lost us and I want to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. If something happens...yell and I’ll come running.” _

_ Grim nodded and smiled at him. “Okay, Cousin. Please be careful, and find my brother.” _

_ Bob nodded, before he walked, the ground shook. Some of the loose stones tumbled and they could hear Ren’s screams. “Grim! Get someplace sturdy and STAY THERE!!” Bob ran to get to Ren.  _

_ Grim teared up and listened. Staying by the study wall as the ground shook. Rocks tumbled and blocked the cave between him and Bob, but he was sure his cousin would come to get him. He would...The ground shook more, and vanished from under him. He fell into the void, and struggled, and started dying. _

_ He was falling. The void was dark and cold. It was surrounding and harsh. The cold was penetrating and chilled him to his bones. The darkness was all encompassing, and there was soon nothing to see. There was no sound. His tears flying off his face. The void cut into him. He couldn't breathe. But...something was here with him...He felt it wrap around him as his vision went dark. _

_ He then came back to life, gasping, but he wasn’t the same. He went back to the cave and stayed...but Bob never came back. He cried, and then began to learn how to deal with his new half dead state of being. Being a Reaper now was hard...and his death was painful, but the void was nice now that he was half dead. It didn’t hurt him like it did others. It was safe, comforting… _

His heart stopped when he found Bob. The man had been hiding in a small cave, and he had so many arrows in him. He rushed foreward and checked him for a pulse. Bob had lost a lot of blood and he shook. “Hey. Idiot. Wake up!” Bob didn’t react so Grim shook him a little. “You have to get up you idiot! You can’t sleep here! Are you even in respawn?!” His heart was pounding. Bob was his cousin...the man practically raised Ren and him, even if he had been lost for a while after the incident.

Bob slowly opened his eyes. “...Grim? ‘M sorry...I tried...to get to you...but the cave...Stien and Son...and Ren…Nigel…” He started to cry softly. “‘M so sorry…”

Grim felt his heart in his throat. “Are you in respawn? Yes or no? Answer the question you fucking drugged up hippie!!” He couldn't lose Bob. He couldn't lose a family member like this. Not like this. This was worse than when he was falling.

Bob pressed his forehead to Grim’s. “Not yet...Ren was going to talk to the admin today…” He let himself fall back and closed his eyes. He felt so tired, and everything hurt.

Grim felt panic rise in his throat. He got out his communicator and hacked into the Hermit’s main chat. He saw only three people online other than Bob and himself, but that didn’t matter. He took a moment. “Bob...is there a code word of any kind? And please open your eyes!! Stay awake for me!”

Bob forced his eyes open. “...red bee...is an emergency code word…” Grim nodded and sent a message in the chat.

**Grimdog:** Red Bee

**Xisuma:** Who are you?

**Rendog:** Grim’s my brother! Where are you? What’s wrong? How do you know the code word? I never told you about the phrase!

**Doc:** Yes, do explain how you know it.

**Grimdog:** I DON’T FUCKING CARE! JUST GET TO MY COORDS! BOB IS DYING!!!

**Rendog:** I’m on my way.

**Xisuma:** I’ll grab first aid and try to get him into respawn as quick as I can.

**Doc:** I’ll get the first aid, you code.

Grim grabbed onto Bob. “You can’t die on me...alright. You have a lot to explain to me and you have to stay alive to explain it! And why the fuck are you apologizing. I know I’ve said I blamed you this whole time, but I didn’t! I never blamed you for my death...I just was so grumpy! I can’t go in sunlight and you were always pulling me around. Sunlight hurts me Bob...Plus you are high half the time and I hate it. I want you to be you again…”

Bob blinked at Grim and gave him a small smile. “I’ll stay with you...and I am sorry...we should start over once everything’s better…” 

Grim nodded and grabbed onto him. “I reserve the fucking right to call you an idiot and shout at you and be mad and grumpy...you fucking idiot…” He was crying a bit. “You have to stay alive to explain shit to me…” Ren showed up first and began to help where he could. Doc showed up soon. Potions and bandages and removing arrows. 

Moving Bob inside Area 77 to an infirmary and worried whining from Grim and Ren. It took a bit before they got reassured that Bob was now in the respawn system, but they were still worried. They don’t even know how he got so hurt. Bob avoided mobs like the plague...so did someone attack him? It left Ren and Grim paranoid and jumpy and protective. Doc accepted that he wasn’t going to get them to leave the infirmary while Bob was injured. Xisuma eventually got with Ren about Grim and Grim got added to the system too, but Grim decided to keep himself hidden for the time being. Though, the troublemaker Grian caught his eye multiple times. Maybe he could ask Ren if he could switch places one day. It would be fun...


End file.
